Unholy Confessions
by Hypnotic-Poise
Summary: What happens when two sinners come together? When one of the many unholy confessions in your heart becomes love. Such a meaningless show of affection is a sin. Or maybe not. High School AU.


**Unholy Confessions**

Summary: In this life, everyone has committed at least one sin, but there are those out there, who have done much more. When two sinners come together, what happens? Love becomes a sin, and you are left with nothing but the unholy confessions buried deep within your chest, where they'll stay.

Rating: T...though it leans towards M, it's just because of all the adult themes. In other words, drug usage, a few inappropriate scenes, foul language. Nothing I know you guys can't handle. I'm not gonna descirbe anything, but I will tell you it happened. Just letting you know, you've been warned so don't flame.

Couples: They're your normal couples, you can vote though if you want a certain couple.

A/N: Read the ratings thing, just making sure you guys don't read anything you don't want to read. All I want is for you guys to be happy :D, anyways um, this isn't my second GaaIno story...the first...is M. So if I made this one M it would be too much. But if you wanna read it go ahead. Just don't flame :D Oh btw this is sorta based off a song called Unholy Confessions by Avenged Sevenfold...good song.

Disclaimer: Don't own nada.

* * *

First Impressions

"Did you hear?" Ino turned her head toward the feminine voice. Sakura looked at her, her jade or even emerald eyes glittered and were slightly shiner from the way the sun shun on her. Her pink hair tasseled by the soft wind as she sat on the soft grassy area, hugging her legs.

"Hear what?" Ino asked smiling, squinting from all the sunlight. A sleepy Shikamaru taking a nap on her shoulder as she sat with her hands behind her and her legs extended.

"They say their enrolling a couple of kids from Suna..." Sakura explained. Ino raised a fine brow, "…rumor has it they're the dead mayor's kids…" She continued looking around the school's campus, "…they even say one of them…" Sakura cocked her head towards three figures walking towards the school. Ino kept her eyes locked onto the redhead until he looked straight towards her. Their eyes got caught in what seemed like an eternity, and she felt uneasy underneath his cold gaze.

"…is the reason he's dead." Sakura finished, getting up as Ino kept staring at the figure who smirked and walked away. Sakura casted her a funny look since the girl still lying down didn't move one inch, her eyes following the boy's back until he entered the school doors.

"C'mon, I need to go to our room real quick." Ino snapped out of her trance grabbing Sakura's extended hand, his gaze still lingered on her body. Who was he?

--

"Now, Gaara I understand you don't have the cleanest record..."

"…"

"Right..." Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples closing her eyes for a brief second, thinking whether putting him in a room with _that _person might not be the smartest thing she had done. She looked at the two people sitting on either side of him. His sister and brother, both of them in their senior year, though the blond one is practically nine months older than the brunette, they were still in the same year. Both looked the other way not wanting to handle the situation at hand.

"Well here are your room keys…" She handed the three each a key, each one of them grabbing the one facing them, holding it up, twirling it or just holding it firmly.

"…I'll be checking on you three every once in a while…" She looked sternly at Gaara who seemed unfazed and stared back with as much seriousness. The three sighed getting up from their seats, each standing there waiting for the 'Ok' from Tsunade to leave. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest utterly bored.

"…don't disappoint me." She sighed turning her seat around to look through the window as the trio went around their chairs grabbing their bags and quickly walking out the door.

--

"This is bullshit." Temari, the blond one muttered looking around the campus, grassy and classy.

"No shit Sherlock." Kankuro, the brunette replied dully fiddling with the keys in his hand as Temari rolled her eyes adjusting the large duffel bag on her shoulder. The three split up, Temari going right, towards the girl's dorm as the boys went towards their dorms.

Kankuro saw a couple of girls pass by him on their way away from the boy's dormitory, Kankuro casually waved at them, a smirk playing his lips, turning around walking backwards to get a good look of all the junk in the trunk. He turned back around chuckling.

"You know this place might not be so bad." He smirked.

"How am I related to you again?" Gaara sighed.

"Well you see little brother, when two people love each other very much they-" Gaara raised his hand in his brother's face halting him from uttering anymore none-sense.

"I really…don't want to know." Gaara sighed again, as Kankuro just shrugged his shoulders raising his hands in defeat as they walked up the steps to the doors. They burst in taking a look around the place. The dorm had a little living room right ahead of them, as two hallways extended from both their right and left. Gaara looked at his key tag, easily enough he looked to the door a bit down the hall as Kankuro studied the number on his as if it was rocket science.

"This is my stop." Gaara quietly spoke walking down the hallway, as Kankuro just groaned, thinking to himself _where the hell is my room? _Gaara kept walking until he stopped at the room with the number '6' engraved. He placed his key into the hole without hesitation, unlocking the door quickly.

He opened the door, standing at the door frame inspecting the room. Two beds, a desk, a shelf, two cabinets, a door that lead to the bathroom and ahead of the bed farthest to the left stood a figure with a solid body, clad in nothing but a tight white tank top and green track pants, arranging the trophies on a shelf.

The figure turned around, his short jet black wavy hair swaying with him. Gaara almost chuckled at who stood there.

"No way..." Beady eyes, large brows, fastest record in the history of the school, green beast of Konoha, none other than Rock Lee. The green beast laughed making his way over to the other boy grabbing his hand firmly, embracing the boy in a manly hug, as the other just smirked. Lee backed away, taking a good look at the boy in front of him.

"Holy crap…" Lee nearly yelled as Gaara chuckled.

"Wow…you didn't use the word youthful in the last two statements." Lee huffed lightly shoving the other boy's shoulder.

"That was an un-youthful comment." He snorted, as Gaara fully inspected him.

"What did you do to your hair…?" Gaara got closer, getting around the boys head taking a full view before going back to his face taking another good look, "…and is it me…or did your brows get smaller?" He chuckled.

"It's a miracle really…" Lee replied shaking his head and rubbing his shoulder, as Gaara just shook his head landing his heavy duffel bag on the floor.

--

Temari kept wandering down the classy hallway searching for her room. The girl's dorm was quiet posh, the carpets imported from France, fancy living room with the hundreds of bookshelves with books to fill them out and a fire place in the middle… Temari finally landed on the room that was assigned to her. '24'. It was also on the second floor.

She unlocked the door, opening it to glance around. There stood ahead of her, a girl reaching down, shuffling through a large sporty duffel bag, clad in nothing but a tight black tank top and short track shorts that went all the way up to her thighs showing just how well the girl took care of herself.

The girl rose up, her hair in two buns, a smile playing her lips which slowly faded away at the sight of the person she last expected to see. Temari leaned against the door frame her arms crosses over her chest, a smirk plastered on her face, and an evil glint in her eyes.

"I'll be damned." Temari spoke as the other girl began rubbing her temples closing her eyes.

"…Listen…I don't want any problems this year." The girl with two buns sighed, a frown now playing her lips as she looked away, her right foot tapping the floor.

"No prob doll…" Temari grunted dropping her bag and shutting the door with her foot as she carelessly walked towards the bed that had nothing on it, plopping down, "…I don't hold grudges anyway…" The blond smirked again.

"…and since we go to the same school now…and you're my roommate…what's the point of hating?"…Temari continued staring at the ceiling as Tenten arranged her little shelves of weapons. Were those even allowed in here?

"…my name is Temari…I'm guessing since I practically knocked your teeth out at last year's volley ball tournament for that little misunderstanding…I'm guessing you didn't catch the part where I told you to remember the name…" Tenten chuckled shaking her head as if what she had just said was utter none-sense after how she had humiliated her in front of her school. Temari slowly got off the bed making her way to the girl who had her hands on her hips, Temari smiled at her, a smile that was real enough.

"…sorry for being a bitch…" Temari extended her hand, raising a brow as if asking the brunette to finish the sentence. Tenten sighed, lightly giggling and looking away before smacking her hand, holding the other girl's firmly.

"Tenten."

--

Kankuro stood in front of the door, presumably his. He looked up sighing and plugging the key in to the whole. He opened the door, tilting his head to the side after seeing a figure, very clothed up, standing in front of what looked like…

"…Is that a box of ants?" Kankuro asked, as the figure slowly turned around, unplugging the earphones out from underneath his beanie. Sunglasses indoor and a huge jacket when it was warm outside.

"…Yeah…" The other boy stepped around the bed making his way to Kankuro. He extended his hand removing his glasses with the other to reveal the most extraordinary eyes Kankuro had ever seen. Was that even a color?

"…I like showing people my eyes before introducing myself, since it'll most likely going to be the only time they see them." The boy's deep voice awoke Kankuro from his daze, allowing him to take the extended hand.

"…Shino…Aburame."

--

"Hey Red let me show you around the campus after you're done unpacking." Lee insisted shoving a few things into his cabinet before quickly grabbing a gray sweater lying on the bed.

"I unpack?" Gaara asked from where he lied on the bed reading a magazine his eyes still scanning the content. Lee stood in his place abruptly as if thinking about it.

"…No." He coed slowly as he passed by Gaara snatching the magazine out of his hands and placing it on top of the closet to his side. Gaara sighed, his body unwillingly moving to get off the bed. He adjusted one of the two belts wrapped around his waist, dusting off his fit black Stutterfly T-shirt as he walked out the door.

They exited the boy's dorm to walk around the campus, Gaara taking the time to explore the new area. He had only been there for his sister's volley ball game and within the two to four hours they were in the school he managed to get in a fight with Lee, then befriend him afterwards, thanks to his sister's odd predicament.

"…Tell me about this place Lee…" Gaara looked around the place dully, looking at all the different people.

"…Okay, tomorrow is our first day of school in case you were too busy daydreaming in the principal's office about her large youthful bust while she was explaining it." Lee explained as Gaara looked at him sourly.

"Kankuro probably was…I was too busy practicing my death glare." Lee raised his large brow's, smiling lightly.

"Right, I believe you…"

"You don't have to."

"There's a pervert in everyone."

"I'm not everyone.

"Denial."

"Go die Lee…"

"I'm not Emo…" Lee pointed an accusing finger towards Gaara who looked down at his attire perplexed. Oh right, the ripped skinny jeans, converse, bracelets, ear piercings, few hidden tattoos, eye liner. Stereotyping, gotta love it.

"Ah don't worry, the girl's here like that…" Lee grinned as Gaara's mouth slightly opened his eye's boring into Lee's body, "Anyways, we're gonna have to pick up your uniform now, we don't want you looking un-youthful on your first day of school, now do we?" Gaara just glared at Lee as they kept walking.

"Alright, let me point out some people to you…" Lee suggested, looking around the campus, Lee pointed at two people with similar eyes and unbelievably pale skin, " Hinata and Neji Hyuuga," Gaara took a close look at them, "Hinata is one of the most intelligent student's here at KHS, most creative and inventive…but very shy," Gaara nodded studying her funky attire, a black plaid skirt with white leggings, and an over sized navy and beige hoodie, "Now Neji," Gaara looked at the boy with long hair and chained Leather pants and jacket, nothing but a white tank top underneath, a chain necklace, and a bandanna wrapped around his forehead, "Don't be fooled by his gothic appearance, he's one of my best friends, he's the Hyuuga clan's prodigy and has been known to be the second smartest kid in the history of this school..."

"He's the number one smartest kid," Lee pointed a finger towards a boy with a head shaped like a pineapple, "Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius" was wearing a sleeveless olive hoodie, a white shirt and black shorts while the guy next to him with spiky brown hair was wearing a long sleeved hoodie and black pants, "That's Chouji Akimichi, the nice guy…he used to be overweight but he soon realized he was still in his youth and lost weight!" Lee stuck his fist in the air.

Gaara rubbed his temples, he's gonna have to do something about the 'youthful' problem. The two boys kept walking towards the school itself still looking around, and by the looks of it Lee found two more people, he pointed another finger.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke by the looks of it, had a similar taste to Gaara, judging by the black skinny jeans, tight Sense's Fail shirt, snake bites (two lip piercings), the blue converse and bracelets. Naruto guy was lying down on a bench with Sasuke leaning on the wall next to him, "Sasuke has been portrayed as an…well…Emo kid, yet he still gets all the girls, and Naruto is somewhat of a metal head…knucklehead." Naruto had a sleeveless shirt with ripped sides and baggy ripped jeans with chains and buckles and normal Vans. That's...new.

As Gaara and Lee kept walking, two people walked out of the school doors going down the stairs and stopping right in front of the two boys, "Tour?" Tenten, asked looking at Gaara.

"Yeah."

"Same."

"We're so nice." Lee gushed.

"I know." Tenten grinned. Gaara inspected Tenten, recognizing her as the girl his sister got into a fight with last year. Hold on, his sister was standing right next to her. Tenten's fashion did resemble Temari's, though Temari looked more like a dike than a tomboy. Tenten's tight long sleeved shirt exposed her midriff and navel piercings, accompanied by shorts and Vans. That's….different.

"We're going to go in and fetch him some cloths."

"Oh we just finished that." Tenten raised a bag with both Tenten and Temari's uniforms. Lee just nodded his head.

"Alright, we'll see you later." Lee and Gaara continued walking up the stairs and through the school door's. The inside of the school wasn't much of a surprise since their dorms we're already posh. The trophy cabinets, pictures of exceptional graduates on the walls, defiantly high class school. They went around a corner where a stall waited, a uniform shop.

There were already two people talking to the man in the booth, and they both looked very identical. They both had matching tattoos on their cheeks. Wow, this school defiantly stands out. What happened to looking conservative and smart?

Lee kept walking towards the two tanned brunettes, who were deep in conversation, "Hey guys." They stopped their chatter; the male grinned madly and gave Lee a firm handshake and shoulder bump. Lee hugged the female afterwards.

"Hey Lee, how've you been?" The girl asked after backing away from Lee.

"Good, oh by the way this is Gaara." Lee placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Gaara this is Kiba and Hana Inuzuka." Gaara nodded his head in acknowledgment studying the figures. Brown leather jacket and a white shirt and a pair of jeans. His sister wore the exact same thing except the shirt exposed her midriff. They looked pretty normal.

"Here you go." The man in the booth handed the two their bags as Hana handed him the money.

"Alright later guys." Kiba waved off as Gaara and Lee stood in front of the booth. Lee talked to the guy as Gaara inspected the area. His eyes glued onto two moving figures. The two girls he saw before. The one with long pale blond hair and one with pink hair. Gaara patted Lee's back getting his attention; he cocked his head towards the two girls.

"...Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka," They looked like preps, but they were pretty gorgeous, "The prettiest girls in school… Sakura is the bright one who made it third on the grades list actually," She had a short wavy mini skirt on accompanied by a light blue long sleeved button up shirt, that had the first 3 buttons undone, and to make it even better a damn nose pierce. "Ino's the naughty one who has a history with the boys, still friendly none-the-less." Ino was more curvaceous, her loose white button up shirt was completely undone exposing her tight black tank top, black mini shorts covered her legs, well tried to cover.

Ino's eyes once again got latched on to Gaara's. It wasn't a friendly gaze. Her mouth was wide open as she kept walking. She had a tongue pierce; she was defiantly the naughty one. He bet she had a few more secrets underneath that big shirt.

"…Hey Ino, are you listening to me?" Sakura snapped.

"…What? Yeah." Ino shook her head, trying to rid herself of the long lasting gaze. First impressions will always last long, and in Ino's case, a very long time to come. Gaara's first impression of this school would be...insane and his first impression of Ino, will change. Eventually.

* * *

A/N: Yay, first chappie done :), I know the sterotyping is a bit ughh... but I want their High school to be like that...if I can't give 'em ninja skills I'll give 'em cloths and a label, and trust me I have nothing against labels...I have my own...similar to one of the guys in the story, you figure it out, just in case someone gets offended by the labels, hope you understand. Oh and I want you're idea's on pairings. GaaIno and Nejiten are for sure, cause they're my favorite, the rest arn't...make a vote, SasuSaku, LeeSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, SasuNaru. You pick.

Bye now.

**You've Read...Now REVIEW! ...please. **


End file.
